Ash Ketchum's Return
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a one-shot for my friend Mario World Champion, and its a triangle feature Ash with both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum's Return

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey folks! How are you all, and also Happy New Year! A little late, I know. But, I have been a bit down and needing a good motivational kick in the pants for some time. But hopefully, that will come soon.

Darien: This little number goes out to our friend Mario World Champion! We promised him an Officer Jenny/Ash/Nurse Joy fanfic and here it is! It's a one-shot, and anyone is welcome to continue on this however they like. But, it must remain Nurse Joy/Ash Ketchum/Officer Jenny.

I do not own the characters of this series, except maybe the Lonolo region. Now, on with the one-shot!)

The date is March 8th, 2010. The place was Stark Mountain in the Sinnoh region, a volcano and also a border area at the same time. The mountain area was filled with powerful and unique Pokemon, especially since it held Heatran. However, the story is not about Pokemon you see. This is about the tale of a young human standing atop Stark Mountain, a young man seventeen years of age with a Raichu by his side. He was of slim build, around 6'2 and carried himself with dignity and strength. He looked over the area, a sense of nostalgia washing over him.

"Well buddy, we're back in the Sinnoh region. It's been quite a long time since we've been here, right?" the young man asked his small companion. The Raichu nodded and looked out down below same as his friend, memories coming to them both. Memories of good times... and bad times.

"Yeah... its been about three years. Three years since we left this place..." the Pokemon Trainer said. Now, who is this Trainer, you may ask? Many know him as... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!

* * *

_~Flashback: Three Years Ago~_

_Ash Ketchum was sitting on one of the benches in the Pokemon League building after his loss to Cynthia, the Sinnoh regions Pokemon Champion. It was such a close match, both of them down to their last Pokmon. Pikachu had the type disadvantage against her Dragon/Ground Garchomp, but it held on with such tenacity. However, it ended with the Champion delivering the final blow with **Draco Meteor**, one of the most powerful Dragon-type moves._

_The match was broadcasted live around the world, in many of the regions around the world. After his loss, he went to Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon. Now, he was waiting and also thinking on what to do next. Brock and Dawn were with him as always, but something was not right._

_"Well, you did your best Ash. We're very proud that you hung in there against Cynthia." Brock commented. Ash looked up and thanked him for the small compliment, but he was thinking on other matters._

_'Why? Why is it every time I'm so close to victory in a championship...?' he was thinking. He remembered that all during his travels, he had always come so close to beating a Champion, then at the end failing. It happened in the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions. It also happened on several occasions against his rival Paul, whom he lost to badly every time. The only exception was the Orange Islands and Battle Frontier, but there were like side-quests rather then actual championships._

_Dawn had a sad look on her face when she said, "Ash, listen... I'm sorry that you didn't win. But, I've... I've decided to go on my own journey." Now that got Ash's attention. The young Coordinator explained that she was looking towards a career in serious Coordinating, and that she was going to off on her own journey rather then stick with Ash._

_Ash was surprised, but more so when Brock put in, "Same here with me Ash. Its been a blast and a real thrill, but I'm going on my own journey as well. I'm going to pursue being a serious Pokemon Breeder, and I'm afraid that means my journey with you ends here."_

_Ash was shocked senseless. He had always had friends on his travels, and it was fun to be with them rather then going on alone. "You guys... you're leaving me?" he said slowly, his voice betraying his true emotions._

_Dawn nodded and replied, "I'm sorry Ash. But, I think its time we got to pursue our own goals and dreams. You understand, right?" Ash nodded, his cap hiding his eyes behind a veil of darkness. They could not see the tears that were in his eyes._

_Brock stated, "Hey, we'll always think of you. And also the good times we had. So don't worry, we'll be fine and we know you'll be a Pokemon Champion one day." After that, the duo packed up their belongings and headed for the exit. With heavy hearts, they looked back and waved good-bye to Ash. He waved as well, saying a weak good-bye and wishing them luck. Soon, they left the building and Ash was now alone._

_{Seven hours later}_

_The sun was setting, and Ash was now back on the road. He was going to Stark Mountain, but he had to pass some various routes on the way. After his Pokemon were fully healed and rested, he and Pikachu left the League and headed out. After his friends left, he started to wonder on what he should do. It was from Professor Oak, over a vidphone of course, that told him of another region that was beyond Stark Mountain._

_All along the way, he met people and Trainers that knew of his match against Cynthia. However, they tended to look at the negative aspect and commented many times on how he lost to the Champion, many of them saying that he didnt have a chance to begin with against her. It started to make Ash angry and sick of hearing on how he lost rather then on how he did during his battle against Cynthia._

_"Pikachu... I really have to say that... this trip isn't starting too well". he told his companion. The electric mouse saw that his friend was angry and sad, and he was ready to burst. He wanted to cheer him up, but just couldn't figure out how._

_The duo was now at the Survival Area, a place where Trainers came to get stronger. However, Ash's mind was off on training at the moment. He passed many Trainers who were eager to challenge him, all of them declaring that they wanted to take on the one who lost to Cynthia. Ash's anger was boiling, and he if didnt release it soon, it was going to result in something bad. He passed through most of the area and headed towards the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokmon and rest up._

_When he entered the building, he saw that it was almost empty. The one people around was a young Nurse Joy with a Blissey, and a young Officer Jenny with a Monferno by her side. Both of the girls looked to be around Ash's age. He was slightly curious as to seeing no Trainers or anyone else around, but he was just too angry at the moment. He went to the counter to drop off his Pokemon when Nurse Joy looked at him and shrieked in delight._

_"Hey! I know you! You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the one who almost beat Cynthia!" she exclaimed. Now that was a first for Ash to hear. All this time, he had been hearing on he lost to her. But this was a first to hear someone say that he did almost beat her. Officer Jenny looked up from the couch she was sitting on in the lobby and also shrieked in delight._

_"Wow! Ash Ketchum is here! This must be our lucky day!" Jenny exclaimed happily. This threw Ash for a loop, as well as make his anger subside drastically. He was very puzzled on why these two were acting like fangirls._

_Nurse Joy calmed down some and explained, "Sorry about that little outburst, but were actually big fans of yours." Officer Jenny stood up, walking over to Ash and Pikachu. She explained that they had been keeping track of his progress and battles ever since he came in 16th place at the Kanto Pokemon Championships._

_"We've seen and heard all about your battles against Trainers, Gym Leaders, and also managed to get some info on your encounters with many Legendary Pokemon! Plus, your battles against the evil Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and even against that poacher Jane!" Jenny added in. Nurse Joy then took out several large books from behind the counter and went to the couch. She asked the two to follow, and that was when Ash saw something spectacular._

_Sitting down, Nurse Joy opened one of the books and Ash found himself in it! Various pictures, scraps, and also news clippings were adorned in it. "How... when...?" he was just flabbergasted as he looked through the book. One picture had a scene with him battling Flannery, and another shown him holding up the Orange Island trophy. Page after page had either articles or pictures that featured him._

_Officer Jenny smiled and said, "Like we've said, we're big fans of yours! We've kept track of your adventures and also kept any kind of pictures or info on you. My favorite part was you finally beating the Pyramid King." Nurse Joy added that her favorite part in Ash's journey was him defeating the Galactic Boss Cyrus. Ash was just too stunned for words, seeing pics and clips of all of his adventures and exploits._

_"Wow... I mean this is just,... wow..." he whispered as he looked through another book. Pikachu was glad to see his friend in a mood other then angst._

_Nurse Joy looked around and asked, "Say, where are your friends? Last time I checked, you were traveling with that Brock guy from Pewter City and also that Coordinator girl Dawn from Twinleaf Town." Ash's mood quickly turned back to sadness as he stopped from turning a page from one of the scrapbooks._

_"Well shortly after my loss... they said that they were going... to go their own way. I mean, I'm glad that theyre going to take their careers serious now but... I've always hoped..." Ash started to say. Let it be known that Ash was indeed happy that his friends were going to seriously go after their futures, but he was still sad and angry that now they were going to be doing it without him._

_Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy quickly apologized, not wanting to bring something bad up for their hero. Ash shook his head, quickly wiping any tears that were in his eyes. "Its okay, its okay. But, can you girls answer me this?" he said. When they nodded, the young Trainer inquired on why the Pokemon Center was empty._

_Nurse Joy answered "Its because most Trainers and such have already bought medicine and such from other towns before coming here. They mostly come to this area to be at the Battleground, which is next door. Only rarely do we get a few Trainers that come to heal their Pokemon. Some Gym Leaders do come here from time to time, but even that is rare."_

_Ash nodded his head, and then asked on some information about the next region that was beyond Stark Mountain. Officer Jenny answered "Oh, that is the Lonolo region. Its a place that has many Pokemon, but the Trainers and Gym Leaders there are even tougher and stronger then any here in Sinnoh. It has its own Pokmon League and Elite Four, which are said to be THE best of the best." Now this information sparked Ash's interest._

_Nurse Joy saw the look in his eyes and inquired, "You're thinking of going there? Even veteran and seasoned Trainers and Coordinators are hesitant to go there." Officer Jenny also put in that there was an organization there that was more formidable and sinister then even Team Galactic, the organizations name is called Team Millennia._

_Ash shook his head and stated, "I said I was going to be a Pokemon Master, and I will. I won't stop trying to reach the top! Ill never quit!" Joy and Jenny saw Ash in a new light now, and Pikachu was glad to see that his friends fire was now burning and in a more positive way._

_A loud bell sounded off, meaning that Ash's Pokmon were healed. The trio stood up from the couch and went back to the counter, Joy going behind it to fetch her hero's team. When she returned them, Ash then went to the Pokemon Transporter and put his five Pokeballs in it and sent them to Professor Oak. "Ash, what are you doing?" Joy inquired._

_"Whenever I go to a new region, I start over fresh. Pikachu stays by my side of course, but I always try to get new Pokemon from that region on my own. Its what I like to do." he explained. Officer Jenny then looked at her friend, and both seemed to come an understanding without words._

_"Excuse us Ash, but can you wait here for a moment for just a few minutes?" Joy asked. Ash said okay, and the girls quickly went to the back of the center. The young man was puzzled by their nature, and was wondering on what this was all about. True to her word, Joy and Jenny returned ten minutes later, and their faces were just glowing with happiness now._

_"We talked with our superiors, and they granted us leave from this place! We're going to accompany you on your journey!" Jenny exclaimed in delight. Yet another surprise that caught Ash off guard. Joy explained that they made calls to their superiors at the Pokemon League, and requested that they accompany Ash on the journey to Lonolo._

_"My mother at the League told me that there are very few Pokemon Centers at Lonolo, many people wanting to be Tamers and Coordinators then healers. She said that by traveling with you, I'd gain experience and also hopefully encourage others to practice the art of healing rather then just battling." Joy stated._

_Jenny added "My mother, who is also at the League and in charge of security there, wanted me to be your escort as it were. Your reputation as a Trainer and hero is well known at Lonolo, which is surprising. Many Trainers will want to test their strength and skills against you, and that includes Team Millennia. Should they know you're in their territory, its going to get ugly really fast." Ash was slightly surprised there. He did have a rep for being at certain places where situations needed a hero the most, his encounter with Jane and Galactic proved it._

_Thinking on this development for a few minutes, he gave a small smile and said, "Well, it looks like we're not going to be alone on this journey after all. Pikachu, we're back in the game!" His partner jumped on his shoulder and gave a shout of joy. Jenny and Joy were smiling as well, glad to have the opportunity to travel and learn more about their crush. Night then fell, and the trio decided to get some sleep. Next morning, their new adventure would begin!_

_~End flashback~__

* * *

_

Ash returned to the present. He chuckled and said, "I have to say, the stay at Lonolo was pretty intense. We endured and learned so much there, and also changed so much." It was true. During their adventure, Ash had caught some pretty impressive and powerful Pokemon. However, he had troubles with Team Millennia. Jenny was right about them; they were ruthless and sinister then even Team Galactic could ever hope to be. It was during one of their encounters with the team that Pikachu had chosen to evolve into a Raichu, at a critical moment when Ash's life was in the balance.

Ash then felt a pair of soft hands on each of his shoulders. Turning his head to his left, he saw the face of the beautiful Joy. To the right, he saw the confident smile of one Jenny. Both had learned so much with Ketchum; not only about Pokemon but also about themselves as well. Traveling with him had changed them, and most would say for the better.

"So Ash, where should we go from here?" Joy asked softly. The young woman had changed, not just physically mind you. She had the body that any Nurse Joy would kill to have; strong, healthy, beautiful, and also big in all the right places. Yet, her demeanor was what changed the most. She had risen from fangirl to that of a seasoned Healer and Trainer, healing both human and Pokemon. Her goal was to be the best Healer on the planet, and Ash was helping her out in achieving that goal.

"Yeah. I mean, the only place here that is worth visiting at the moment is the Pokmon League. The Fight and Survival Areas are not just up to our standards." Jenny added. This Jenny had also been transformed. Along with Ash, she fought and captured powerful and loyal Pokemon. In addition, the young man and Joy helped her capture and arrest some unique and strong criminals. Team Rocket members (James, Jessie, and Meowth) were quickly trounced out of the Lonolo region due to Team Millennias strength, so they were not bothered by them. However...

Jenny had learned the hard way on what it means to be an righter of wrongs, a heroine. Even with her allies, she had a tough time going up against the Millennia team. Heck, she was almost killed when she and her friends tried to rescue a pod of Wailords at one of the teams water bases. Fortunately, she was saved by Ash who nearly bit the big one in the process. Due to the incident, she vowed to be stronger and better then any Officer Jenny on the planet. Like Joy, she had a burning desire to reach that goal.

Ash smirked and said "I know. W'ere going to the League. I heard from some Trainers nearby that Paul is there. He's not only the Sinnoh regions Pokemon Champion, but also Hoenn's champion as well." The girls knew who Paul was, seeing his matches and also hearing about him from their love. The two lovely yet lethal ladies knew that Paul had defeated their love several times badly, but now seeing the confident smirk on Ash's face knew that he was ready for a real battle.

Joy nodded and stated "Well, lets get going then!" With an affirmative response from her two friends and Raichu, the four set off for the League.

* * *

{Several Hours later}

Night had fallen, and there was a small party being held in the Sinnoh's Pokemon League building. Many Gym Leaders, Trainers, and Coordinators were there for a special occasion. It was all for Paul, him beating the Hoenn regions Elite Four and Champion, and being the only Trainer to ever accomplish that sort of feat. So, the guest of honor was among the crowd. Amazingly, all of Ashs old friends and acquaintances were there! Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Misty, Anabel, Professor Oak, everyone! Even the Frontier Brains, the Elite Four of the regions, and the former Champions were there as well!

Paul was in his usual mood, but with an arrogant and confident smirk on his face. He stood at one end of the arena and shouted out "Now, lets kick this party off better with a Pokemon battle! I'll take anyone on and prove to all that I'm the best!" He held out an Ultra Ball, his face and stance showing that he was prepared for battle.

For a moment, no one moved or said anything. They had all faced Paul in battle, and all had lost. Paul snorted, seeing that no one would challenge him. He was about to say something when a voice came from the shadows, "I will like to challenge you, Paul." The young man spun around and everyone looked towards the eastern entrance/exit to find four shadowy figures. One they could recognize as a Raichu, but could not distinguish who the three humans were.

"Show yourself right now!" Paul commanded. A small chuckle rose from the throat of one of the human-shaped shadows in the middle, and the being slowly walked into the light. The others followed, and when they showed themselves... a gasp came out from Anabel, followed by Misty, Dawn, and May.

"A-A-Ash... is that really you?" Dawn whispered out. Even though they had not seen or heard from him in three years, the four lovely ladies recognized Ash quickly. Their awe soon turned to that of lust and hormones, Ash's drastic physical and fashion change affecting them greatly. Brock and the rest of the group were also surprised, seeing a friend of theirs after such a long time. Of course, as usual, Brocks attention quickly switched from his old friend to that of the Joy and Jenny beside him.

"Ah, what lovely visions these girls are!" Brock exclaimed before dashing over to introduce himself to them. However as soon as he came within five feet of them, a powerful force repelled the Gym Leader of Pewter City back hard! The flirty man was sent bouncing back to the stands, and the group turned to see a powerful-looking Abomasnow by Joy's side. It had used **Wooden Hammer** to repel Brock, and it had quickly materialized with a speed that was unheard of.

Joy tsked at Brock and said "Sorry, but I don't like guys who hit on me quick. The only one I allow to do that to me is my Ashy here." To prove her point, she hugged Ash from behind and her arms encircled around his neck. That action and speech shocked all of the guests and the guest of honor, especially the ladies. Jenny also got close to Ash and encircled her arms around his waist, saying that she too was a significant other to Ash. This action caused Dawn, May, Misty, Anabel, and all the females who had a crush on Ash in the past to see red.

Paul shook off his shock and put back his usual arrogant smirk. "So, you've returned after disappearing for three years. I have to say, I'm not impressed." he stated. He was expecting for Ash to explode, but was curious when the response was a mere chuckle.

I've grown up, Paul. I've changed from the Trainer I was once was three years ago. Training and traveling in the Lonolo region will do that to you. Plus, having the affection and wisdom of two of the most beautiful and strongest ladies in the world will also do that." Ash responded back. Now THAT piece of information got the attention of all, including Paul. That region was TOUGH for even veteran Trainers and Coordinators, very few outsiders going there. He gave the two girls on his body a kiss on the cheek, which really caused the males in the crowd to go white with shock and the females to go red with rage!

Ash then walked past all of them, Joy and Jenny following. Raichu, of course, was always by his friend's side. When he came to the opposite place of Paul's location, he held up a Master Ball. "How about it, Paul? Tag team battle, two-vs.-two." Ash called out. Ash took the hand of Jenny, indicating that she was going to be his partner. He apologized to Joy, but he said that it was only fair since last time it was her and him in a tag battle. Joy just giggled and said it was okay, giving her man a kiss on the cheek before going outside of the arena border behind Ash, Raichu joining her.

Paul shook his head, his arrogant smirk still on. "If you want to lose in front of your girlfriends, fine by me." he answered back. He took out an Ultra Ball, and looked to see on whom he would take on as a partner. His eyes scanned the crowd when it fell on Dawn. He smirked cruelly inside now. He remembered that Dawn was not only a top Coordinator in the Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto regions, but also an old friend of Ash's. He was sure that Ash would hesitate in battling an old ally. He called out to Dawn, who appeared quickly by his side.

"Ash! Just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you!" Dawn called out. She was mad, and it was for a number of reasons. First, she was mad at Ash for just disappearing for three years. She had not heard anything from him, and that both alarmed and got her steamed up. Now, he was back and different from the Ash she used to know. Finally, she was mad because he had two sexy ladies by his side and he enjoyed their company more so then he ever did with her and Brock! So now, all bets were off.

Paul threw out his Ultra Ball, Dawn a Luxury Ball. Out from Paul's Ultra Ball was an Absol, an almost Legendary Pokemon! It was at a high level, and very strong from its looks. From Dawn's Luxury Ball came forth a Lopunny, also high level plus having the grace and strength of an Olympic gymnast from the twists and twirls it was doing. "Alright you two, show us what kind of pathetic Pokemon youre going to fight with!" Paul challenged.

Ash looked at his girlfriend and both smirked, communicating without words. The bond between Ash and his girlfriends was like his bond with his Pokemon; strong and deep. Jenny took out an Ultra Ball, and winked at Ash. The two then faced their opponents and yelled "COME ON OUT!!!" They threw the balls in the air and coming out... shocked everyone in the arena. Coming in front of Ash was a massive Rayquaza, standing proudly before his friend. In front of Jenny emerged Infernape, the fiery Pokemon doing some quick yet skilled punches and kicks before standing proud.

_~Insert song **Pokemon Dance Mix **from Pokemon: 2.B.A. Master~_

Seeing his old friends and rival now shocked upon witnessing a Legendary Pokemon coming to his side, Ash smirked big time along with Jenny. "ALRIGHT, LETS GO!!!" both shouted out as they pointed their fingers out, commanding their loyal and strong Pokemon to go out into battle. It had begun!

(Authors Note: And... stop! This is where it ends. I bet you all want to see what happens next, but I will leave that up to you, my readers.

Darien: From this point on, anyone who wants to take this up is more then welcome to. You can make what happened during Ash's journey in the Lonolo region; where he went to, his battles, his adventures, and also his bonding with Jenny and Joy. You can make either a sequel or prequel, DJ giving you his full blessing and wishes.

Here is the list of Pokmon Ash, Jenny, and Joy has. Now R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!

Ash's Pokemon

_1.) Raichu (Electric)_

_a. Level: 100_

_b. Attacks: Agility, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt_

_2.) Blaziken (Fire/Fighting)_

_a. Level: 70_

_b. Attacks: Flare Blitz, Sky Uppercut, Blaze Kick, Strength_

_3.) Roserade (Grass/Poison)_

_a. Level: 50_

_b. Attacks: Cut, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Poison Jab_

_4.) Crawdaunt (Water/Dark)_

_a. Level: 70_

_b. Attacks: Surf, Crabhammer, Night Slash, Crunch_

_5.) Gardevoir (Psychic)_

_a. Level: 70_

_b. Attacks: Psychic, Double Team, Captivate, Hypnosis_

_6.) Rayquaza (Dragon/Flying)_

_a. Level: 85_

_b. Attacks: Fly, Dragon Dance, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam_

Nurse Joy's Pokemon- All Female

_1.) Blissey (Normal)_

_a. Level: 100_

_b. Attacks: Light Screen, Egg bomb, Sing, Softboiled_

_2.) Blastoise (Water)_

_a. Level: 65_

_b. Attacks: Hydro Pump, Surf, Iron Defense, Skull Bash_

_3.) Noctowl (Normal/Flying)_

_a. Level: 60_

_b. Attacks: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Fly, Extrasensory_

_4.) Torkoal (Fire)_

_a. Level: 60_

_b. Attacks: Heat Wave, Smokescreen, Flamethrower, Rapid Spin_

_5.) Abomasnow (Grass/Ice)_

_a. Level: 60_

_b. Attacks: Rock Climb, Blizzard, Wooden Hammer, Ice Shard_

_6.) Raikou (Electric)_

_a. Level: 90_

_b. Attacks: Flash, Thunder Fang, Reflect, Thunder_

Officer Jenny's Pokemon- All Female

_1.) Infernape (Fire/Fighting)_

_a. Level: 100_

_b. Attacks: Rock Smash, Flamethrower, Close Combat, Flare Blitz_

_2.) Pidegot (Normal/Flying)_

_a. Level: 65_

_b. Attacks: Fly, Air Slash, Agility, Mirror Move_

_3.) Steelix (Steel/Ground)_

_a. Level: 60_

_b. Attacks: Iron Tail, Earthquake, Dig, Iron Head_

_4.) Glaceon (Ice)_

_a. Level: 80_

_b. Attacks: Barrier, Blizzard, Mirror Coat, Ice Fang_

_5.) Venomoth (Bug/Poison)_

_a. Level: 65_

_b. Attacks: Defog, Signal Beam, Poison Fang, Stun Spore_

_6.) Giratina (Ghost/Dragon)_

_a. Level: 95_

_b. Attacks: Aura Sphere, Shadow Force, Dragon Claw, Draco Meteor_


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum's Return

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, especially you Mario. Your review has convinced me to continue on this little one-shot, if only for a while.

Darien: This chapter here shows on how Pikachu evolved, and also on how Joy and Jenny cemented both their goals and feelings towards Ash. In addition, DJ has named at least two parts of the Lonolo region after two of his greatest friends.

DJ: We hope you like it! Now, on with the fic!)

* * *

It was about 10:30 p.m., three lone figures walking towards the Pokemon League's lobby PokeCenter. It was none other then Ash and his two girlfriends, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. At Ash's side was Raichu, his forever-loyal friend and companion. They were walking away from the stadium inside the building, victorious against their tag-team battle. Jenny and Ash had defeated Paul and Dawn, their Pokemon and technique tactics just overwhelming them.

Joy looked at Ash's small grin and giggled. She inquired "I bet you feel a bit better in finally defeating Paul in a battle, right Ashy?" The young man simply smiled a bit wider and thought back on the victory just a little over fifteen minutes ago.

_~Flashback~_

_Ash and Jenny were standing victoriously, their trusted Pokemon by their side. On the other side, however, it was a different matter. Dawn was saddened greatly that her Lopunny lost, but Paul he was livid! His Absol, an almost Legendary Pokemon whom he had caught and train to defeat all who stood before it, was defeated by Ash's Pokemon! Granted it was indeed a true Legendary Pokemon, but one that sided with Ash nevertheless._

_Joy went to Ash, hugging him tight before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Ashy, you and Jenny were amazing! You two were really in sync with your Pokemon this time!" she commented. Raichu also went to congratulate his friend, commenting in his own language on how he was proud of Ash. Both Jenny and Ash took the comments in stride, giving their Pokemon much more credit of course. The two Pokemon bowed slightly to their Trainers, a sign of respect._

_The two called their Pokemon back to their respective balls, and the group were about to go to the League's PokeCenter when Paul shouted out "Don't think this changes anything!" The five turned to see Paul, very angry._

_"Ash, don't you dare think that this changes anything! You may have beaten me in this match, but dont let it go to your head! I've won many times against you, and this defeat doesn't change a thing! I'm still leagues ahead of you, a better Trainer then youll ever be!" he declared angrily. Paul had not been defeated in battle for a long while, so it was difficult for him to cope with the fact that he was defeated by someone he had badly beaten many times years ago._

_Ash simply smirked and replied "Think what you want, Paul. It doesnt matter to me. What matters to me is on how my Pokemon see me... how my friends see me... and more importantly, on how I see myself. It was a good battle though, that much I will say." Without saying another word, he and his group left the arena with heads held high._

_~End flashback~_

Joy and Jenny could not be any prouder of their shared lover, seeing the crowds reaction when he both won the match, and made his declaration, was priceless and well worth it. They saw a different Ash then before, one that is mature and strong. 'A man rather then a boy.' they thought. They soon reached the Pokemon Center, and the three humans asked the Nurse Joy there to heal his Pokemon minus Raichu. Once they were secured in and healing in the machine, the four went to find seats and relax until their Pokemon were healed.

"Ash...?" a soft voice called from behind said young man. The four turned to see that the voice belonged to none other then Dawn, and she was not alone. With her was Misty, May, Anabel, and Angie. The young man was surprised and curious on why they were here, while Joy and Jenny were suspicious and wary.

"Hey girls. How you all doing? What brings you here?" Ash asked them. The five young ladies went to the group and sat down at the rather large table that they were occupying. The atmosphere was tense, and even Ash could sense it.

"Ash... you've changed. Not only in battling style and skill, but physically and mentally. I mean..." Anabel started to say, but paused because she was still a bit nervous around her former crush.

Angie finished "What she means is that we hardly recognize you! Heck, you look totally different the last time we saw you!" The five nodded their heads, still taking in Ash's changed form. In their eyes, he had changed too much. From a kid who looked to be innocent and carefree, now was a mature teenager who looked fearless and strong.

"We have a lot of questions to ask you. The first being on what happened to Pikachu." Misty stated. The girls knew about on how Pikachu, in the past, was fiercely against evolving into a Raichu.

Ash sighed and slightly laid back against the chair he was in, Joy and Jenny scooting over to be on either side of him. He was lost in thought for a moment, trying to find the right words on how to explain on what happened that forced Pikachu into evolving. "Girls, let make me this perfectly clear. I did always like having Pikachu stay the same, not evolving. However..." he started to say when he closed his eyes for a moment. He finished, "I learned that sometimes, you must do what you must in order to protect and save those you hold dear."

It was after that Ash started to tell his story:

_

* * *

_

~Flashback- One Year and 4 months ago~

_Ash and his crew were standing atop a hill, looking down at a place called Alvarado City, a place in Lonolo that held both a Gym and also something special. The city was located near Formula Ocean, and held unique races. Pokemon and Trainer together would compete in a competition called the F-1 Pokemon Grand Prix, the human being the driver and the Pokemon the navigator and also specialist who would help out with their techniques and such._

_"Wow this place is great! It looks like we could get some serious training here!" Ash exclaimed as he scanned the town. The Trainer from Pallet Town had changed. Due to Lonolo's region and also strong Trainers plus Pokemon, he had to completely change his training regiment. He was now lean like an athlete, but hiding some impressive muscle power underneath. He and the Pokemon he caught had also done training that made them more formidable then any of their kind._

_"I know what you mean, Ashy. This place looks lively and dangerous at the same time, my kind of combination!" Jenny commented. She and Joy had undergone some training of their own, both mentally and physically like their beau. They had grown more beautiful and womanly, but they were on a whole different level when compared to the other Joys and Jenny's in the other regions._

_"Come on, Ashy. Lets go see this Gym Leader, Mario Pienkoss. He's supposed to be the fourth Gym Leader, and a master of Dark-type Pokemon." Joy said. Pikachu also expressed his excitement in fighting in Gym Leader. The trainer from Pallet Town nodded and was making his way down to the city when a huge explosion occurred!_

_"What was that?!" Joy exclaimed. Jenny and Ash quickly scanned the area and saw smoke coming out from Pienkoss Port, an area near the water that acted as both a shipping of goods and Pokemon to various places in the Lonolo region. Yells and shouts could be heard from the citizens of the city, and another explosion sounded off. A huge cloud of smoke and fire erupted again from the port._

_"Come on, we got to go see what's up!" Ash declared as he high-tailed towards the port. Joy and Jenny followed, Pikachu dashing by Ash's side. Once they arrived at the city entrance, they noticed that the citizens were being evacuated and officers of all sort were heading towards the port area. Seeing that many police officers in the neighborhood told Ash that this was to be dangerous. However, his hero side was saying that talking to the police would only slow him and the girls down._

_"Come on, I think we can get past the officers by going around them!" Ash stated before dashing off. Jenny wanted to tell Ash to try and work with the police, since she too was an officer of the law, but the young man was now a bit a ways from hearing her. Sighing, she and Joy took off after him. The three humans and Pokemon had to run quite a ways around the officers to get to the port without being seen, but they managed to do so. When they were in, they started to look around the area where the explosion had occurred._

_"Find anything?" Ash called out as he and the girls searched a warehouse. It was burnt badly and had a hole on top, but it would seem that something put out the fire that had caused it. Joy was about to yell a negative when she saw something peculiar. Brushing away some soot and dust, she found on the side of the warehouse a secret switch. But what caught her attention was that above the switch... was the insignia of Team Millennia. It was the face of a clock, but it had no hands and instead had a large eye symbol in the middle. (Think of the Eye of Horus from the Yu-Gi-Oh series, the ones on the Millennium Items)_

_"A-Ash! Jenny! Pikachu! Over here!" Joy called out. Once the three arrived at her location, they gasped upon seeing the insignia. The organization known as Team Millennia was a group that they had run into only three times but each time... was very close and very near death. Ash, Joy, Jenny, and Pikachu learned first-hand that this organization was very ruthless and formidable. They utilized Psychic, Fighting, Poison, and Steel-type Pokemon. Their grunts were on the level of at least Galactic Lieutenants, and that was saying something._

_The first time that they met the Team, it was back in Racer Town, a small but strong community where Lonolo region beginner Trainers start on their journey. They had come to steal three specific Pokemon from Professor Sarah Marcano, the foremost authority on Pokemon in the region. Ash and his crew tried to help, but were merely swatted aside like ants by one of the Grunts formidable Drapion. To make matters worse, Team Rocket had entered the scene. However... the Captain's Pokemon, a Nidoking, just started to pummel them close to death. The Captain and his Pokemon just toyed with Team Rocket, torturing them and just making them suffer in such agony that it would make any veteran fighter sick to their stomach. Worst part was they showed no remorse and actually enjoyed it when they heard the sheer screams of pain and suffering from their victims Jessie, James, and Meowth._

_But, Ash and his friends managed to drive the two Grunts and Captain off with the help of Sarah and some Trainers. Team Rocket was hauled off to a police hospital where they recovered, but left the region for good. In their minds, this team was just too powerful and did not want to risk their lives again._

_"Something must be big here if that team is involved!" Ash stated. Joy pushed the button, and a trap door opened on the ground in front of the warehouse. Wasting no time, Ash jumped in followed by Pikachu. Jenny followed, Joy being last. The four fell down into darkness, quickly landing on some concrete. Pikachu used its electric sparks from its cheeks to light up the room for a bit, enough for Ash to find a light switch. Flipping it on, the four soon saw that they were in a long hallway._

_Another explosion rocked the place, Jenny and Joy holding onto Ash for safety. "What was that?!" Joy screamed over the explosion. Ash looked down the hallway to see a large steel double-door. Gently prying his two friends off, he ran towards it with his loyal Pokemon on his heels. The girls followed close, their hearts just beating fast on the verge of exploding. When Ash arrived at the door, he opened it with the help of Jenny and Joy. What they saw shocked them to no end._

_Before them was a large water base, submarines stationed at various points and four large buildings that were around a wide water area. In the water were six large Wailords, and all looked to be in terrible pain. They all had various wires injected into their bodies, and they seemed to be very weak and frail despite their size. Last but not least, it would seem that some commotion was going on in one of the buildings near the Wailords. "Let's go check it out!" Ash said, running to where the action was at. Pikachu and the girls followed, but... something in the air told them that this was going to be bad very bad._

_Arriving on ground level, they found a lone man with a Tyranitar holding at bay three Houndooms. He was around his mid-20s, black hair with blonde highlight streaks, around 6'5, and wearing some casual clothing. "Hey, mister!" Joy yelled out. The man turned to face them, and the group saw that his face was serious. Black eyes that were hardened like a warriors, his mouth straight and not showing emotion. However, once he saw them, his face turned to show the emotion of curiosity._

_"What are you three doing here? You don't look like you're with Millennia." he commented. The Houndooms sensed his distraction and attacked, but the man made a motion with his hand. His Tyranitar glowed with white light, and small boulders materialized around it. The rocks encircled its body, like electrons move around an atom, for a few seconds before bursting forth like they had been shot out of cannons! The rocks smashed into the leaping Houndooms, sending them into their Trainers, who were low-level Grunts, and the force sent the lot of them into a section of the building hard._

_"Whoa..." Jenny commented. She had rarely seen anyone command a Pokemon to do something without verbally giving it out, much less anyone doing so while being distracted. Once the Grunts were down and out, the young man walked towards the four. He asked again in a neutral tone, and Ash answered that they came down to see what was going on._

_"Well, I would have to say that you arrived in time... I hope. My name is Mario Pienkoss, and I'm here to stop Team Millennia's plans. I learned from one of my sources that they had an underwater base here, which is where we are in right now. They are experimenting with Pokemon here, draining and collecting their life force." Mario explained to them. Now that got their attention good. All things on this planet had a life force, a universal energy that inhabited all living things. Human, plants, animals, Pokemon all had this force, and to drain it meant..._

_"Why are they even collecting their life force for?" Joy inquired. Mario shook his head and said that he had no idea, but he was going to put a stop to it. Apparently, Team Millennia had been experimenting with certain Pokemon, trying to elevate their life force to its peak before draining it. Ash was mad now!_

_"What can we do to help?!" he stated. Mario answered that while he distracted the main Millennia force, it would give the others a chance to free the Wailords and send them on their way. Mario also stated that he would destroy the base, believing that it was for the best. As soon as he finished saying those words, the base was now swarming with low to mid-level Grunts._

_"GO, NOW!!!" Mario exclaimed before releasing another Pokemon, this time it was a Shiftry. Turning to face his foes with his two Pokemon, the Gym Leader rushed into battle. Ash and his girls plus Pikachu went another way, going to where the Wailords were at._

_Dodging and hiding from the enemy was not easy, but they did manage to get into one of the buildings that was very close to the Wailords. Going in, they started to go up various levels until they reached the 12th floor. Inside were all sorts of machines and such, with a huge crystal-clear chamber that held a light-blue energy blob of some sort. However... they also found a Millennia General there, one Mai Swift. Grunts and Lieutenants were tough, but a General well, they were on a whole different level. It would appear that this one was waiting for them, a Gallade and Arbok by her side._

_"Well, well, well. So, you three are attempting to stop our project? Now this, I have to see." Mai commented as she simply waited for the others to attack. Ash commanded for Pikachu to destroy the laboratory with a Thunderbolt, but when the small mouse was charging up, Mai simply flicked her wrist and the Gallade charged in with incredible speed! Pikachu was caught off guard when his opponent suddenly materalized in front of him, and was sent back to Ash via a powerful Slash attack._

_Mai simply chuckled and stated "You young ones think you actually have a chance in beating me? Now that is some sick humor." She soon ordered her Gallade and Arbok to attack the teens, but Joy and Jenny took out their Pokemon as well. Joy summoned forth a Torkoal she recently caught, and Jenny summoned forth a Venomoth that she took caught recently. The lot dodged the enemies attacks, but were on the run now. Exiting the laboratory, they started to run down the stairs with the Gallade and Arbok on their heels._

_"We got to go back and destroy those machines! That might help the Wailords!" Ash exclaimed. Joy answered that they would, but first they had to deal with the current problem. Upon arriving on the 9th floor however... they were surrounded by a whole squadron of mid-level Grunts! The doors they just entered in closed, and the Grunts released their Pokemon. Gallade and Arbok entered via the Psychic/Fighting Pokemon's Teleport technique, going in front of the Grunts._

_"Joy... Jenny... Pikachu... RUN!!!" Ash shouted out, and very quickly they all did. The Grunts and Mais Pokemon gave chase, the 9th floor more or less like a labyrinth of corridors and hallways. Even with their Pokemon, the hero and heroines were no match against such a force. They started to dodge and run from the force, which was hot on their heels. After thirty minutes of running and weaving through many passages, the group found themselves in a dead end._

_"No!!" Joy and Jenny cried out, Ash really having a frustrated look on his face. They heard evil chuckling behind them, and turned to see that their path was blocked by the Grunts, Gallade, and Arbok._

_"There is no where else left to go, whelps. Now, its time we took care of you." one of the more arrogant Grunts commented. Ash was trying to think of what to do, and when he saw the frightened looks on both Joy and Jennys faces... he knew what he must do, even if it was going to be his last. He stood in front of his female friends and Pikachu, arms stretched out and looking to be like a human shield._

_"You'll have to get by me first to get to my friends!" Ash shouted out. Normally, he would use his Pokemon for assistance. But, all he had was a Combusken and a Kirlia, both of which were exhausted like Pikachu due to various battles before coming to Alvarado City. Now he was laying his life on the line to protect his friends by using his own body as a shield._

_"Ash, no!!" Joy and Jenny called out, Pikachu too in his own language. The Grunts merely laughed at this display of bravado, and ordered the Gallade to attack. The Psychic/Fighting Pokemon nodded, its sword-like elbows glowing with dark-purple psychic energy. It then swung its elbows at Ash, sending out fast and vicious Psycho Cuts at him! The large blades of energy tore into Ash's body, eliciting a scream of pain that burst forth from the young man. Arbok started to fling globs of Acid at the humans, but Ash's body moved to block the green liquid. The acid started to burn on his skin and clothes, causing the Trainer to elicit more screams._

_"ASH!!!" Jenny and Joy yelled out. Their Pokemon were out of commission, leaving only Pikachu to help but he was worn out as well. But, that did not stop the brave Pokemon from trying to help. Pikachu unleashed a strong Thunderbolt towards his enemies, but one of the Grunts Kadabra's put in place a Light Screen that blocked the attack as if it was nothing. The Gallade continued the Psycho Cut attack on Ash, while Arbok used Mud Bombs on Pikachu to deliver some serious damage. Pikachu was smashed into a wall, and with the combination of leftover acid that was around said wall, it broke apart a little._

_A small clink sounded out, and Joy saw that from the crack that was created by Pikachu was a stone... a Thunder Stone!! "Jenny, look! A Thunder Stone!" she exclaimed. Jenny looked down as did Pikachu, and slowly picked up the green rock. She looked at the stone, then at Pikachu, then a realization hit her. She exclaimed to Pikachu that if they used the stone on him, he would evolve into Raichu and be able to help out Ash more._

_However, Pikachu shook his head vehemently and took off to try something else to help Ash. "I almost forgot! Pikachu doesn't want to evolve, preferring to stay the way it is." Joy said. Jenny remarked that if he didnt evolve, that Ash would die. Pikachu ran towards the Grunts and Pokemon, charging up for a Volt Tackle. However, Kadabra stopped him in his tracks with a powerful Psychic attack, and Arbok sent Pikachu back to the girls with a powerful Gunk Shot attack._

_Pikachu slid down against the wall, landing in front of the girls and looking worse for wear. Jenny put the Thunder Stone down in front of Pikachu and said "Pikachu, you just have to evolve! If you don't, Ash will die! We cant let that happen!" Pikachu looked at the stone, then at Ash who was in immense pain. His Trainer was still standing, but in pain from the raining Psycho Cuts on his body. He looked at the stone again, gritting his teeth and just refusing to evolve because he did not want to change._

_"GIRLS, JUST TAKE PIKACHU AND RUN!!! I DONT WANT EITHER OF YOU DIE, SO JUST SMASH THAT CRACK OPEN WITH SOMETHING AND GET OUT OF HERE!!! ILL PROTECT YOU ALL UNTIL THE VERY END!!!!" Ash exclaimed, slowly going down on one knee. Joy and Jenny felt something stirring now within their pounding hearts, a feeling that would soon cement into something more profound. Pikachu was in a quandary; wanting to help Ash, but he was too weak in his current condition. But he didn't want to evolve because he liked the way he was._

_However... one must make a decision, even if it meant sacrificing something dear. Pikachu swallowed, gathered up his courage, and grabbed the stone. The green gem glowed with yellow energy, and Pikachu let out a loud yell before being enveloped in white light. "Ash!! Pikachu is evolving!" Jenny cried out joyfully. Ash turned to see that his Pokemon... his loyal and trustworthy friend... was indeed evolving. He had seen Pikachu sacrifice himself to change to go against his vow of not evolving to help him._

_The glow was intense and bright, and all had to stop and shield their eyes. The intense brightness slowly wore away, and all saw a powerful and determined Raichu standing now in front of Ash. "Pikachu..." Ash whispered before succumbing to his injuries and fatigue, slumping to the ground. Joy and Jenny quickly went to his side to help, while a pissed-off Raichu started to go to work._

_Raichu let out a massive Thunderbolt that broke straight through the Light Screen and fried both Gallade and Arbok good! "What the-?! I never seen a Raichu that had that much power!!" one of the Grunts exclaimed in surprise. Raichu was not finished and executed a flawless Volt Tackle, sending the Grunts and their Pokemon flying through various walls and ultimately out of the building! Angry and still full of energy, Raichu then performed a massive Thunder attack that coursed through the entire building! The sheer power alone was enough to overload the instruments on every floor, causing them to malfunction before exploding._

_Joy and Jenny picked Ash up and yelled "Come on, we got to get out of here!" True enough, the sheer power of Thunder had weakened the structure of the building greatly and everything was about to come down. Raichu turned to them and nodded, leading the way while the humans helped out his friend. They had some assistance from Mario when he entered the scene, having already gotten rid of most of the Millennia force. He helped them all escape, and just in time before the building collapsed. The destruction of the building had freed the Wailord from the instruments, and the large Water-types had regained enough of their strength to make it out of the base._

_"Come on, we still need to go. I planted some charges that will blow this facility to bits, and the aftershock will probably cause a cave-in that will bury this place as well." Mario stated. The four humans and Pokemon quickly vacated the premises._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

Ash had finished telling his story with a sigh, and all of the girls at the table just had their hands to their mouths, just shocked and stunned by the news. "I was placed in a hospital for at least three months due to the damage from Gallade and Arbok, Joy and Jenny taking care of me. They told me about what happened, that the facility was indeed destroyed after we left and that the Wailord were free and healthy again. And Raichu... well, we had our own conversation to say the least." Ash finished up.

Raichu went to tell the others on what happened, with Anabel playing translator, "Raichu said that he was sad and angry at first that he had give up being a Pikachu, but... he learned that sometimes, you have to make sacrifices to protect the people you love. Ash showed that when he protected him and the girls from Millennia." The large mouse Pokemon nodded before going to Ash's side.

Ash stood up, stretching a bit to get some kinks out. He turned to the shock-stricken girls, breathed out a sigh and lifted up his shirt. He showed to them that he indeed had a well-toned body... but his real aim was to show them the scars he carried. The girls gasped when they saw his front torso was littered with many scars, some minor while some seemed to be serious and deep. The large crescent-shaped ones were the **_Psycho Cuts_** that Gallade inflicted, while small ugly ones were the ones that were touched by Arboks **_Acid_**.

He pulled his shirt down and said simply "I got these scars while protecting my girlfriends and Pokemon, both from Millennia and from strong wild Pokemon. I learned to protect the ones I love at all cost, even if my body pays the price." He turned to leave for the night, going to find a room to sleep in. Joy and Jenny followed, Raichu included. They left the girls to ponder many things, a great deal of things, and all of it revolved around Ash

(Author's Notes: I hope you all liked it! Best I could do on such short notice. I used the names of my best friends in this one, friends scattered all over the world. I apologize to them if they see this and are mad that I used them without asking their permission first.

Darien: If any of you wish to continue on this, go and e-mail either Mario the World Champion or APienkoss for any details. Towns, cities, Gym Leaders, locations, everything you want to use in the story, go and ask them for advice and such.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
